SE Moedex: References and Context
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: A Moemon pokedex. General entries with both genders. 36 Entries complete. Every chapter will have a small event or story. Moemon are gijinka/humanized Pokemon you can capture. This is meant to be helpful for other authors as well.
1. Grass Starters

**I'm trying to get my main story back on track, but I'm stuck of sort in a rut.**

**So here's my attempt at a Moedex. The entries are going to be cannon with my two universes although the stories at the end of the chapter can be from wherever. I might need help making this. This chapter is Grass Starters of all regions and the rest of the chapters will be done in groups like this. **** I will likely that requests after the starters are done.**  


**The entries will attempt to provide a basis for personalities and the stories will provide insight on how the entries should relate to the stories. Moemon should be characters will complete personalities so it would be interesting to see how they react to developing stories. The starters will thus be the most important entries to complete here.**

**I own nothing except the characters I pull from my own stories. The rest of the stuff not owned by Nintendo is fair game.**

**MoeDex file: Grass Starters  
**like all Grass Moemon, they require sunlight to keep healthy. It is wise to keep them out of their Moeballs at all times in less sunny climates. They all have plantlike extensions that allow for moves like Vine Whip.

* * *

**Moemon:** Bulbasaur

**Type**: Grass, Poison

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Chlorophyll

**Height**: 4'8"

**Breast** **Size**: 28B

**Features: **An unsprouted bulb on its back

**Info**: Bublasaur require a ton of sunlight to get strong and are inactive in the dark. They even refuse to have sex at night because of the drain in energy.

* * *

**Moemon:** Ivysaur

**Type**: Grass, Poison

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Chlorophyll

**Height**: 4'9"(F) 4'11"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 28DD

**Features: **A slightly sprouted bulb on its back

**Info**: While still needing much sunlight, Ivysaur is better at storing energy for night. Ivysaur produces a nice scent most of the time but it smell will take a turn for the worst if it's are highly stressed. They are quite on the heavy side.

* * *

**Moemon:** Venusaur

**Type**: Grass, Poison

**Hair Color:** Green/blue + maybe brown

**Eye Color:** Green, gray

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Chlorophyll

**Height**: 5'3"(F) 5'10"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 34G

**Features: **A full flower covering its back.

**Info**: It produces a strong scent and has amazing endurance despite a heavy build. It can get lazy in bed, although levels of motivation can vary; they are very hardheaded either way.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chikorita

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown, Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Leaf Guard

**Height**: 4'6"

**Breast** **Size**: 28A

**Features: **Leaf on its head. Extruding seeds that look like pearls on its neck.

**Info**: Chikorita are loyal and easy for any trainer to raise. Like all Johto starters, they love to play. They are quite good at following directions.

* * *

**Moemon:** Bayleef

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown, Green

**Ability**: Overgrow, Leaf Guard

**Height**: 5'4"(F) 5'1"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 32D

**Features: **Seeds are now flower petals on its neck.

**Info**: It might try to overtake its trainer if it's taller because of evolution. This is just playfulness, usually. This moemon has the upmost respect for its trainer despite being harder to control.

* * *

**Moemon:** Meganium

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown, Leaf Guard

**Ability**: Overgrow

**Height**: 5'11"(F) 5'7"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 34FF

**Features: **Flowers in full bloom, Pubic area flowers.

**Info**: It might try to overtake its trainer despite whatever size it is compared to its trainer. This will likely lead to sexual release

* * *

**Moemon:** Treecko

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability**: Overgrow, Unburden

**Height**: 4'6"

**Breast** **Size**: 26A

**Features: **Thick tail, Digital spikes

**Info**: Their spikes are useful for climbing trees but they can be dangerous if they aren't used to bonding. They are really clumsy but they are careful not to harm their trainer.

* * *

**Moemon:** Grovyle

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability**: Overgrow, Unburden

**Height**: 4'10"(F) 5'1(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 26B

**Features:** Two tails, Digital spikes, Leaves on wrist.

**Info**: Grovyle has amazing agility and grace, and it's quite willing to show it off in very well. At first, they don't grasped the maneuvers of intercourse and foreplay very well despite seeming confident.

* * *

**Moemon:** Sceptile

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Unburden

**Height**: 5'6"(F) 5'11(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 28D

**Features: **Very thick tail, Digital spikes, Leaves on wrist.

**Info**: Sceptile are very proud of their psychical abilities and will consider itself the equal of their trainer. In bed, they are even more dominating using their strength to win every time. Most trainers will not be able to change this dynamic, even with female sceptiles.

* * *

**Moemon:** Turtwig

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Brown

**Ability**: Overgrow, Shell Armor

**Height**: 4'8"(F) 4'9"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 30B

**Features: **Leaves on head, Collects dirt on its back.

**Info**: Turtwig drinks a lot of water but its hates baths. It's best not to make it take too many baths as it requires dirt on its back for nutrients.

* * *

**Moemon:** Grotle

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Brown

**Ability**: Overgrow, Shell Armor

**Height**: 5'7"

**Breast** **Size**: 38E(DDD)

**Features: **Plant growing on the back

**Info**: Gortle can now bathe daily, although it might be reluctant about it. They are very helpful Moemon and will carry small Moemon to water. Sex can be tricky in some position with the plants on its back but special harnesses are available.

* * *

**Moemon:** Torterra

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green, Brown

**Eye Color:** Yellow, Brown

**Ability**: Overgrow, Shell Armor

**Height**: 6'11

**Breast** **Size**: O

**Features: ** Large plants and bushes growing on its shell.

**Info**: This moemon can grow to imaginable sizes in the wild. They can unknowing carry eggs on their back and not notice until days after it hatches.

* * *

**Moemon:** Snivy

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Contrary

**Height**: 4' 10"

**Breast** **Size**: 28AA

**Features: **A long three-leaf tail

**Info**: Snivy are very smart moemon but they have almost no capacity of self-inspection. They are prideful and will often bring up how they are better than the average Snivy; the common traits they use to point out how they are better than others of their Species are tail length, math ability, height, bust, penis size, vine length or thickness, speed, sexual ability (often not true), color, memory, strength, language amplitude, sexual orientation, flexibility, past experiences, and underwear choice.

* * *

**Moemon:** Servine

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Contrary

**Height**: 5' 8"(F) 5' 11"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 30C

**Features: **Leaves on more parts of its body, Tail is longer.

**Info**: Servine starts to make itself out to be an expert in battle. Some of them like to become social experts as well, although not all of them are cut out for that. Servine do not like to mingle with any energetic moemon or people, and will shower if he feels unclean.

* * *

**Moemon:** Serperior

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Green

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Contrary

**Height**: 6'5"(F) 6'7"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 32DD

**Features: **A very long leafy tail

**Info**: Serperior do not compare themselves to others when it was a Servine or Snivy, but it consider itself better anyways. They do not break eye contact with their opponent in battle as they find it a good way to break the enemy's concentration.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chespin

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Human set

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Bulletproof

**Height**: 4' 11"(F) 5' 2(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 28C

**Features: **Grasslike Membrane on the back.

**Info**: Chespin are always happy and optimistic. They always have energy, often to the annoyance of their trainers. One of the positive effects of this attitude is that they always are willing to try whatever their trainer suggests.

* * *

**Moemon:** Quilladin

**Type**: Grass

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Human set

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Bulletproof

**Height**: 5' 4"(F) 5'8"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 36FF

**Features: ** Grasslike Membrane on the back and sides. They are quite heavily built, but most of their added weight is muscle mass. It is important not to let them get lazy or they will fatten up.

**Info**: Quilladin are always asking their trainers and follow moemon for sparing. They like to knock over their partner or simply wrestle them to the ground. They are very polite as they do this. This evolution deceptively strong and is likely much stronger than its trainer.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chesnaught

**Type**: Grass/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Brown, white

**Eye Color:** Human set

**Ability**: Overgrowth, Bulletproof

**Height**: 5' 10"(F) 6' 3"(M)

**Breast** **Size**: 36I

**Features: **A large hard shell across its back.

**Info**: A healthy male Chesnaught has well tone body and shouldn't have any noticeable fat on his large bulky arms, abs, and chest. Females should also have huge arms and toned abs but she can still have fat around her butt. This final form's personality tend to be more like their Chespins personality than Quilladin.

* * *

"Professor Mable, this is interesting and all but it's somewhat inaccurate in the measurements," Luke said."

"You do know it's just averages. No two Moemon are alike, just like normal Pokémon," she corrected him.

"Hmm, never thought of it that way. My Chesnaught is slightly above average I guess. How far from average can a Moemon get?" he asked.

"About as much as people differ. Although there are averages that most of a species fall around, there will always be ones that are short, or slow."

"And so there can be a Chesnaught with more in her chest than Alex?"

"Yes, much more that that would be possible," the female professor plainly said, "But you really should be thankful for what you have. You better not talk like that in front of any of your moemon."

"Also, one more question: why isn't weight on these?" Luke asked.

"I was actually considering removing them from the individual profiles as well. The reason I'm keeping them on the individual profile is the same reason they aren't on the Dex files: Health. It's important to watch weight, but saying one weight is healthy for the entire species is quite counterproductive. We can't simplify weight for humans, so it's impossible for hundreds of species. I almost didn't want to pot most of these measurements for various reasons."

"You make it sound like the moedex is counterproductive, Professor."

"Any tool can be misuse. Just remember that common sense is the most important tool of them all."

**Please review.**


	2. Fire Starters

**A/N: I have decided to just put on average to height and only not a different when females are taller on average.**

**Fantasy1260: For cup size, I've based it one biology and body dimensions. Venusaur is a fat pokemon, so I had to make her bodytype somewhat wide while** **Torterra is a titan.**

* * *

**MoeDex file: Fire Starters  
**These highly domesticated fire pokemon are instinctively helpful to humans and hate feeling worthless. Species by species, they are the most diverse when it comes to personality but will always help out their trainer in any situation. They have high body temperatures and are popular from snuggling up with in winter.

* * *

**Moemon:** Charmander

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red.

**Ability**: Blaze, Solarpower

**Height**: 4'10"

**Breast** **Size**: 28A

**Features: **Tail with a flame on the end

**Info**: Special care must be taken with its tail as the flame may catch things on fire. A strong flame is a good indicator of health. Charmander are almost universally friendly and positive.

* * *

**Moemon:** Charmeleon

**Type:** Fire

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red.

**Ability**: Blaze, Solarpower

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Breast** **Size**: 30D

**Features: **Tail with a flame on the end and claws

**Info**: Charmeleon are feel constantly aggressive at any situation. Trainers are often surprise when they send charmeleons in battle and instinct overcomes their moemon. Charmeleon may not notice their trainer's order and just try to destroy the opponent in the most brutal way possible.

* * *

**Moemon:** Charizard

**Type:** Fire/Flying

**Hair Color:** Orange, Red.

**Eye Color:** Brown, Red.

**Ability**: Blaze, Solarpower

**Height**: 6' 0"

**Breast** **Size**: 30F

**Features: **Tail with a flame on the end, claws, and dragon wings

**Info**: Charizards live for battle, and have an intense pride in their final form. Their flames grows changes color in intense battles and it's impossible for a trainer to get close because of the high temperatures.

* * *

**Moemon:** Cyndaquil

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Brownish Gray, Greenish Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Flash Fire

**Height**: 4' 5"

**Breast** **Size**: 28A

**Features: **Flames from the back when battling or frightened

**Info**: Cyndaquil are easily frightened moemon and will always seek comfort from their trainer. They love snuggling and enjoy stuffing their face in their trainer's chest. They universally love breasts because of the safe feeling they get from them.

* * *

**Moemon:** Quilava

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Brownish Gray, Greenish Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Flash Fire

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Breast** **Size**: 28D

**Features: **Flames from the back when battling.

**Info**: Quilava are not a fearful as their previous evolution, however they still enjoy the emotional security they get from the bonds they have formed. They battle to protect and will warn off threatening moemon with their intense flames.

* * *

**Moemon:** Typhlosion

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Brownish Gray, Greenish Gray

**Eye Color:** Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Flash Fire

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Breast** **Size**: 32G

**Features: **Flames from the back when battling.

**Info**: Typhlosion are powerful Pokémon with a powerful sense of loyalty. By the time they evolve, they have mastery of many complex and powerful fire attacks. Their flames are at their hottest if they sense a threat to their friends.

* * *

**Moemon:** Torchic

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Orange, Yellow.

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**: Blaze, Speed Boost

**Height**: 4'3"

**Breast** **Size**: 24AA

**Features: **Feathers

**Info**: They are very small moemon, but hugging them tightly makes them super warm and glow.

* * *

**Moemon:** Combusken

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Orange, Yellow.

**Eye Color:** Blue, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Speed Boost

**Height**: 5'3"

**Breast** **Size**: 30D

**Features: **Feathers, Very Muscular legs

**Info**: Combusken loves to kick in battle. They are prone to excitement and are very loud about it.

* * *

**Moemon:** Blaziken

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Orange, Yellow.

**Eye Color:** Blue, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Speed Boost

**Height**: 5'11"

**Breast** **Size**: 34F

**Features: **Feathers, Very Muscular legs

**Info**: Blaziken are known for their nearly incomprehensible athleticism. They are often trained to save humans from burning skyscrapers using their power legs to scale the building.

* * *

**Moemon:** Chimchar

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Ability**: Blaze, Iron Fist

**Height**: 4'8"

**Breast** **Size**: 30A

**Features: **Messy hair and flame tail.

**Info**: This is a silly moemon that likes to pull pranks. Chimchar are very flexible and energetic. It not like cleaning is prone to smelling bad.

* * *

**Moemon:** Monferno

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Gray

**Ability**: Blaze, Iron Fist

**Height**: 5'4"

**Breast** **Size**: 32C

**Features: **Messy hair and flaming tail.

**Info**: Monferno are playful moemon. They will climb walls and trees to stay away from enemies and fight at a distance. They also are found of making themselves look strong. Monferno also are known passiveness of status symbols.

* * *

**Moemon:** Infernape

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Red, Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Ability**: Blaze, Iron Fist

**Height**: 5'5"

**Breast** **Size**: 34E

**Features: **Messy hair and tail.

**Info**: This moemon is a master of martial art and can master the art of the bedroom, though it make take several tries as it's instinct are gear towards battle. They are very creative in foreplay and like to use their feet a lot.

* * *

**Moemon:** Tepig

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Black, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Blaze, Think Fat

**Height**: 5'2"

**Breast** **Size**: 30C

**Features: **Long ears and swirly tail with a ball.

**Info** Tepig is a joy orientated Moemon that loves to eat, and often loves to cook. They are known for having big butts and are chosen by trainers who like that sort of thing.

* * *

**Moemon:** Pignite

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Black, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Blaze, Think Fat

**Height**: 4'9"

**Breast** **Size**: 34DD

**Features: **Long ears and swirly tail with a furry ball.

**Info**: Pignite eat about four times the amount from its last form. They require battle to burn the food to keep healthy; motivation may vary.

* * *

**Moemon:** Emboar

**Type**: Fire/Fighting

**Hair Color:** Black, Brown

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Ability**: Blaze, Think Fat

**Height**: 5'5"

**Breast** **Size**: 34H

**Features: **Long ears and swirly tail with a furry ball.

**Info**: As a proud martial artist, they have a huge sense of honor and will their honor at all costs. Nearly every Emboar has a symbol of their power, such as a beard (if male) or long hair. Other symbols of power they've assign to themselves include artifacts, medals, belts, hats, their own larger-than-average breasts, heirlooms, and decorative weapons.

* * *

**Moemon:** Fennekin

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Magician

**Height**: 4' 7"

**Breast** **Size**: 28B

**Features: **Fox ears, tail.

**Info**: Fenniken are incredible smart moemon with a strong sense of deception. Some of them are accomplish conmen. They also are quick studies with math and natural sciences. They have a habit of chewing twigs, which makes hot air to go out their ears.

* * *

**Moemon:** Braixen

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Magician

**Height**: 5' 3"

**Breast** **Size**: 30E

**Features: **Fox ears, tail.

**Info**: Braixen is a very smart moemon that is often much brighter than most people. Many of them learn psychic abilities and use them in clever ways. It is often recommended that only intelligent trainers raise a fenniken because a braixen will subvert there trainer's control if frustrated. They also have super high amounts of estrogens (if female) and will likely be more attracted to physically weak, young looking, and small humans; their body are very curvy as a result as well.

* * *

**Moemon:** Delphox

**Type**: Fire

**Hair Color:** Red, Blond

**Eye Color:** Hazel, Red

**Ability**: Blaze, Magician

**Height**: 5' 8"

**Breast** **Size**: 30H

**Features: **Fox ears, tail.

**Info**: Delphox are highly focused in whatever task they set their mind on. On use of their powerful minds is using their psychic powers to create heat vortexes in thin air. They specialize in making small flames explode into larger flames, and can take advantage of friction to incinerate their opponents. They are very paternal/maternal moemon in personality and will protect anyone who needs help. They are also highly focused when it comes to sex and will put all their effort into it.

* * *

Matt was noticing the light level was dropping. There was no way to see the sun set in the snowstorm, but it was clear the daylight hour over. He still had two miles to go, but he better reach the cabin soon as it was only getting colder. It would be a close call but he was definitely going to make it.

It was a hard struggle, and even the wind was against him but he kept on moving. He felt like he wasn't going to make it.

After was felt like a half an before he fell over in the snow. Did his pant snag something?

Melt pushes himself up feel barely able to move. He had a mile and a half to go.

He stood up and felt a cold blast of air rushing up his leg and through his pants. His clothing must have ripped. It was no longer a question of when he'll get there but if. Frostbite almost was certain and he really didn't want to risk death.

"Nicolle! Come out," he said throwing a pokeball out.

A braixen appeared yelling "Danm it, it's super cold here. What the ummm, Matthew, are you okay."

The shivering trainer stood up and looked his braixen in the eyes. "Nicolle, I'm need up to save my life," Matt said.

The moemon ran over and helped her trainer up. She put her warm and soft chest up to his and felt his body.

"You really are super cold. I don't think you would have lasted much longer. Rub my tail with one you hands and stick your hand down my blouse."

"What? But Nicolle…"

"You're dying. You need to warm up now."

Her shirt was unbutton pass her bra. In desperation felt her warmth. After doing what she said he started to feel warm spread to his body. This was nowhere as uncomfortable of a position even though the subtle weight of her breast pressed against his arm. This was a moemon trying to help in a life threatening situation. He wasn't abusive power over his subordinate moemon.

"Keep rubbing my tail," Nicolle said, "It's very important to keep both hands warm

"Oh, okay," Matt replied

"Okay we have to keep moving. It will help you keep warm."

"We have and mile and a half to go."

"Good, I think we will both be okay."

They continue on the path. The wind seemed to die down and Matthew could have sworn it far less steeper from when he last came here. Nonetheless it was still 40 minutes best until they reached the actual shelter and safety. The trainer held one to the warm girl as he walked.

Before he knew it, the he saw the structure about 10 feet away from him. It only seemed like ten minute from when they started walking.

Matt put in the key and fell inside. Nicolle closed the door behind him.

"It still very cold in here," Matt said, "But at least there isn't all the wind and snow."

Nicolle pulled a stick out of her tail and sent sparks to the fireplace, setting it on fire. She left the stick the umbrella stand and they moved to the fire.

"There's not much firewood," Nicolle said, "We're going have to share body heat tonight."

"Niccole, I'm not going to take advantage of you. I am in a position of power over you as your trainer. Also you didn't button up your shirt all the way."

Niccole was wearing her cutest bra today so she really wanted Matt so see it. She buttoned her shirt back up.

"There nothing wrong with a little cuddling to keep us warm throughout the night, is there?" Niccole said.

"I know what you're doing," Matt said, "You're a woman now and want to make me love you, but you're not considering the long term. Romance can be the greatest feeling in the word, but it something goes wrong, then we won't be able to work together as partners."

"But it's important to be close as well. You wouldn't have any problem back when I was a normal pokemon. Now that I look so close to human I can't even keep you warm when you have frostbite."

"Frostbite?" Matt asked.

"Yes Mr. toughguy. You have first degree frostbite on your leg where you ripped your pants. I'm sure it will recover, but I'm not a medical expert. It's going to be a pretty horrible night anyways with just a couple of blankets to shield you from the cold," Niccole said.

"Okay, I do feel the frostbite on my leg and you are my warmest party member," said Matt, "but it's not going to lead to anything, understand?"

"Yes, just let us have this moment together."

Matt had two pajama bottoms which they changed into and Niccole was given a t-shirt. They got into bed and Niccolle moved closer.

"Embrace me and share my warmth," Nicolle said.

"You breast are kind of big," Matt said, "I know you like to use them try to change my mind about our relationship..

"I hug you all the time though. Do you think we can just lie here in the cold without sucking every ounce of heat from each other? Cuddling is for the best for our comfort and happiness and I promised it wouldn't lead to anything."

"Okay then, turn around Niccole and I'll snuggle you with all my heart."

The braixen moemon obey with a smile and her trainer pulled her into his chest. When her butt made contact he paused.

"You can do better than that," Niccole said.

"I didn't think this through." Matt said.

Matt tightened this hold and his budge was safely inserted into her fairly large and half-firm ass.

"Okay, is this good?" Matt asked.

"I'm perfectly comfortable," Niccole said, "and are you comfortable?"

There was a ten second pause and Niccole feel his manhood signal his love for her contact.

"Yes, you are very warm and soft, I would be lying if I said I was confortable," He said putting his arms more tightly around her torso."

He turn so she was above him looking up.

"This is just prefect," the moemon said, "no more words. Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight Niccole."

The braixen laid there trying not to fall asleep. She wanted this moment to last forever. A small part was hoping the Matt will declare his undying love for her but she knew that wasn't going to happen. It would take a long time for her trainer accepted her love.

Perhaps he will get a girlfriend, and in all likelihood, they will break up leaving her trainer emotional vulnerable. Taking advantage of him during such a time would be for his own good. Maybe she just had to evolve into an infinitely beautiful delphox moemon and he was realized what a fool has been all along. Nicolle was considered a perfect 10 by most men's standard so she wasn't sure evolution would do anything. She might even find love elsewhere, but dwelling on that wasn't going to get her anywhere. She could make almost any one man extremely happy, but Matt was the one she cared about right now.

It was early morning: the blue glow of the unrisen sun was outside the window. She must have fell asleep in a few minutes. She was still on her sleeping trainer. Two of his fingers were on her boob. She considered the things that must go through a man's mind when a sleeping girl's butt is forcefully inert on his dick. "_Mission succeeded_", she thought as she continued to enjoy the position. It would be a few hours before he awoken. She took noted the fingers on her boobs. With only a few small and slow adjustments…

She woke up again, this time with sunlight and raging morning wood making a statement in her rear. Matt's hands on her side. She laid perfectly still milking every moment. It took ten minutes and she heard his voice.

"Niccole, are you awake?"

She was not as far as she was concern. Then after another minute Matt said, "Niccole, you pervert, I know you've been awake for a while."

"Just ten more minutes please?"

"You're lucky you're the most comfy person in the world. Alright."


End file.
